


Veronica Lodge Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: Riverdale Writings [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, riverdale headcanons, veronica lodge headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Original Female Character(s), Veronica Lodge/Reader, Veronica Lodge/You
Series: Riverdale Writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747321
Kudos: 10





	1. How She Kisses You

_Veronica’s kisses are full of passion._


	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Veronica texting you an extremely long happy birthday text._
  * _Taking you on a shopping spree._
  * _Veronica getting you a lot of gifts._
  * _Veronica being extremely excited_
  * _Going on a lunch date._
  * _Much to her mother’s dismay, Veronica throws a birthday party for you._




End file.
